Coming sooner or later
4armors.gif Armor full.png Armor half.png Comment by (indigo enders -natureclan-) Planet of cube... Public ideas This game is amazing, similar to Minecraft, but better, even though it is copied from Minecraft, the world, graphics, and other features of the game I different and better, you can even meet over players around the world, this game is kind of small for how many people play the game, but it is a big game to me and these are the things that would make this game much better so don't judge a book by its cover before you read it If you want to post a comment about this, read the whole article and then post a comment, this article is amazing Something about this game are good, some things are bad, but I think that this game should be changed, they should be ways to do other things such as label your chests for your storage and you can have signs to, that you can place and type in sentences that you want to be on that sign , and other things too, there should be other things such as Birchwood saplings, Sprucewood tree saplings, and jungle wood tree saplings, but there's more, let's not stop there, there's a whole universe of things that would make this game better and in this article you may even figure out something that you wouldn't have known about yourself, have you ever heard of Minecraft universe , Minecraft universe can be inside planet of cubes and other Minecraft games we can fly from planet to planet inside the game and go to different places with different materials on the surface and underground of that planet , with different restrictions where you can make tools that are stronger than diamond and armor that is stronger than diamond The whole world of planet of cubes and Minecraft should be changed , there should be materials such as.................. coal, bronze , steel, iron , gold ,sapphire , obsidian ore, Emerald, rubber trees , oil, oil pits, bonemeal , fertilizer , chunks of bedrock , crystals , diamond crystals, Glowing mushroomswurtziteLonsdaleite (hexagonal diamond) and more materials that can be found in the real world And utility items such as... Greenhouse glass Doors Furnace Stove Workbench Dispenser Redstone torch Chemistry kit And you should change the item called brewing stand to alchemy stand Add more items that can be used as ulity items to craft and change the state of an item Food, solids, And items that should be changed and added such as... Brewing stand >>> alchemy stand (Optional) Workbench >>> crafting table Stove Apple tree New flowers And more ( Stronger weapons and armor ) wurtzite Boron Nitride Lonsdaleite (hexagonal diamond) (Weapon)(tool) wurtzite sword (2463 uses) wurtzite pickax (2875 uses) wurtzite axe (2561 uses) wurtzite shovel (3137 uses) wurtzite hoe (2963 uses) Also... Lonsdaleite sword ( 4732 uses)Lonsdaleite hoe (3233 uses)Lonsdaleite pickax (3027 uses)Lonsdaleite shovel (4826 uses)Lonsdaleite axe ( 3246 uses) ▩Best armor▩ ▪▦■◉↡↡↡lonsdaleite armor value↡↡↡◉■▦▪ THIS ARMOR IS 30 armor points Helmet (6 armor points)(3263 hits) Chestplate (12 armor points)(3573 uses) Leggings(9 armor points)(3215uses) Boots(3 armor points)( 3892 uses ) Counts for... X 15 ( New metals and terrain ) (Metals) (Terrain)Dessert oasisMountain riverMountainMountain CavesDessert canyonsSwamp canyonsForest canyonsIcelandUnderground savannaSavanna (Animals that should be added to the game)Cats Dogs WolfLionBear Iceland bearMountain lionBirdFishAnd a way. To use domestication on cats, dogs band wolfs (Other features)Arrow, type in the location and an arrow will point the way, being displayed ontop of your characters head An increse in the number of inventory slots and equip slots That's all, if you want more ideas, just play the game until you meet me For proof that the idea armor is amazing, Look at this link https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lonsdaleite